Fighting for Air
by Dresupi
Summary: Harry didn't go to that muggle pub because he was expecting to see anyone he knew. Quite the contrary, actually. So when he sees Pansy Parkinson, he's surprised but intrigued. Hansy. With past Hinny breakup. Post Hogwarts. Not epilogue compliant. Mind the rating. Decently smutty. One Shot.


**I wrote this as part of my 1980s Song Prompt Series on tumblr and ao3. This was prompted by dwyn5002, and the song is 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by ACDC (1980). It's crossposted on tumblr and ao3. (I'm Dresupi everywhere).**

 **Mind the rating. *wink***

* * *

Pansy's tongue slid into Harry's mouth, flicking against his and making him feel weak.

He'd gone into that muggle pub tonight with the intention of getting shitfaced. He'd fully expected to make a lot of drunken mistakes.

But he'd never even made it up to the bar. Pansy was there. Pansy with her dark eyes and her dark hair and her red lips. Pansy, with her wand in her pocket in a muggle pub.

With a bunch of muggle girls squealing and carrying on in the back corner. "Designated Driver", she informed him, pointing to a purple stamp on her hand.

Harry hadn't even seen her since after they all retook their seventh year at Hogwarts. The last he'd heard, she'd gone off to a muggle college to learn about business finance and to break her mother's heart. (This was according to the elder Ms. Parkinson, of course. She and Harry frequented the same restaurant for lunch and while they never sat together, her voice really carried.)

He assumed her degree was only for business finance, however. He didn't know a lot about Muggle colleges, but he assumed they didn't offer a 'breaking your mother's heart' program.

Unless one counted Liberal Arts.

Pansy's nails scratched at his scalp, jolting him from the reminiscence. "You still with me, Potter?"

He grunted an affirmation, his own hands busy running up the backs of her denim clad thighs, cupping her arse and pulling her flush against him, feeling so relieved that he'd seen her first. Before he'd made a inebriated fool of himself.

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, her hands tugging at his hair like she was trying to rip him in half.

He hoisted her up on the front of him and made for the bed.

He'd seen in on his way in.

It had been hard to miss in the loft flat, taking up most of the main room. He was surprised that she hadn't enlarged it magically.

"Not there…" she murmured, one hand releasing his hair and pointing languidly at what looked like a pantry cupboard.

Of course, upon opening it, he realized that she had indeed enlarged it magically.

It was enormous. And he had all of Pansy hanging off the front of him. She wasn't heavy by any stretch, but he didn't think he'd ever wanted someone as badly as he wanted her. And every step was pure, tantric torture.

She hopped down off his front, smirking as she reached for his hand. "This way, you git. Can't have you running into every bleeding thing in the room…"

Harry felt his lips tug upward into a smile. Not his first of the evening, thanks to her. He felt he had smiled more that night than he had in ages.

He'd finally felt the sting of loneliness. And it had only taken him a year since Ginny left.

A whole year to feel the clapback of the end of the biggest relationship of his life. A whole year of nothing, then two weeks in his lounge pants staring at the wall, culminating in the decision to drink himself stupid with people he didn't know. Or more importantly, with people who didn't know Ginny.

Pansy pulled him down the hallway, opening her bedroom door and tugging him in after her.

She turned to face him again, her hands sliding up his chest and over his neck to cup his face. "I like this…" she murmured, her fingers running over his beard. A result of two weeks without shaving.

He felt his eyes flutter closed as she kissed him again. "I'll keep it if you want."

She chuckled. "Not sure what I want yet…hope that's okay?"

His eyes opened and met hers. He nodded. "That's fine."

"I mean…beyond…tonight…" she tugged his hands over to cup her breasts. "Tonight, I want…everything…okay?"

He ran his thumbs over them. No bra. Thin top. Her nipples were poking out. Stiff peaks beneath the silky fabric. "Okay…" he rasped, leaning down to capture her lips again. She reached for the waist of his trousers, hooking her fingers in it as she tugged him back towards the bed.

He didn't think he'd ever in his life gotten a woman's clothing off as quickly as he got Pansy's off.

She was straddling him nude in what felt like seconds, pointing her wand at her belly and mumbling a contraceptive charm. She tossed it off the bed and leaned over him, her breasts brushing against him as she kissed him once more.

"Nothing funny, you follow me, Potter? No spanking, no choking, no poking around my bum, got it?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "To be honest, the thought hadn't occurred to me…"

Her hand carded through his hair, tousling it. "You really are a nice boy, aren't you?"

He smirked, and slid his hands up her thighs. "I dunno about nice…but I'll do my best…"

Pansy's hand dragged down his chest, her nails raking his flesh slightly as she reached down to wrap her hand around his length.

He was stiff already, growing harder in her hand as she stroked him smoothly. Her thumb swirling over the tip. He bucked up into her hand, his own moving up to cover her breasts, to flick and pluck at her nipples until she rasped out his name.

"Harry…" she murmured. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No…" he replied, watching her as she arched into his touch, her sex rubbing against the base of his. Her hand dropped from his cock, leaving it to wrap around his wrists.

She rocked her hips, sliding along his shaft and using him for her pleasure.

"Are you?" he countered, lightly pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Not at all, I have all night…"

He licked his lips and bucked up slightly beneath her, revelling in the tiny gasp she emitted.

She released his wrists, reaching down to wrap around him again, lining him up so she could sink down on top of him.

He grunted as she enveloped him with her slick heat, pulling him in deeper and deeper until her hips met his.

"I hope you weren't expecting any sleep…" Pansy said with a wink. "I might not be in a hurry, but I have lots of plans for you, Potter…"

* * *

 **If you liked it, maybe leave me something nice in the comments? *hearts***


End file.
